User talk:Toprawa and Ralltiir
Real-world person articles ---- Wookieepedia:Layout Guide/Out-of-universe: Real-world person articles Real-World Person Articles Real-world person articles are to be organized using the following sections. Each of these sections may be subsectioned as necessary. #'Biography' gives a detailed and comprehensive summary of the person's Star Wars career. With the exception of birth and death information, this section will limit its focus exclusively to the person's Star Wars contributions without discussing other unrelated career achievements. The level of detail in this section is up to the individual author. However, a middle ground between succinct and lengthy is generally preferable. #'Filmography' (for persons involved in film and/or television), Discography (for persons involved in music), or Published works (for persons involved in publishing) provides a comprehensive list of the person's career works. This list will be organized in a table and be subdivided between Star Wars and other projects. See Bea Arthur#Filmography and James Luceno#Published works for examples on how to format this table. The introduction section of real-world person articles may briefly summarize the highlights of a person's non-''Star Wars'' career outside of the Filmography section. *Article body: Peter Cushing example, change subsection titles to just "Subsection" *Image: FAN Redux ---- Original CT: *Added Reduxs to FAN *Opened reviewing and voting to the entire community -- 4 votes needed to pass, at least 2 from Inqs *Established 4 weeks as period for inactive removal -- probed FAs typically have a month to handle objections Proposal: *Restrict voting to Inqs only; regular users may still review, but not count towards voting -- Redux is an extension of the probation process; we don't allow regular users to vote at Inqmoots, so they shouldn't be allowed to vote here *4 Inq votes will now be needed to pass -- 4 Inq support votes are required to keep probed FAs at Inqmoots *Reduce inactive removal period to 2 weeks, same as all FANs -- 4 weeks is impractical for the FAN page; it's too long and prone to abuse Manual of Style: Linking ---- General rules *A subject should be once upon its first mention in the article's infobox, once upon its first mention in the article's intro, and once upon its first mention in the article's main body. *Articles within a specific continuity should only link to other articles within that continuity, with the only exception being the article's "Behind the scenes" section (example: Yoda should not link to Yoda's species/Legends). *Articles should avoid by correcting these links to point to an article's actual title (example: Rebel Alliance, not Rebel Alliance). *In-universe articles should not link to real-world Wikipedia articles, except in the "Behind the scenes" section. Formatting *Always capitalize pipelinks (example: system, not system). *When pipelinking, always place all characters inside the link brackets. Examples: **Italics: ''Subjugator'', not Subjugator **Possessives: Darth Vader's, not Darth Vader's **Plurals and suffixes: Imperials, not Imperials; killing, not killing *Avoid unnecessary pipelinks that do not point to a different title from the term being linked (example: Luke Skywalker's, not Luke Skywalker's). *When linking to Wikipedia articles or pages on other Fandom wikis, use the appropriate pipelinking parsers (examples: Indiana Jones, Portable Deep Fryer). Talk page policy ---- 8. Article talk pages may not be used as forums for consensus votes, such as to determine an article's main infobox image. Such consensus votes must take place through the Consensus track or at a Mofference. *Article talk pages are too obscure a place to be holding critical votes *They are not always noticed by everyone, including the administration, meaning they aren't even being moderated. Case in point: Talk:Luke_Skywalker#Infobox_Image_Vote was never formally given closure. *The entire community deserves to be aware of any consensus vote taking place, which is why we maintain the Consensus track feature to begin with -- a centralized location for consensus matters. And this is why we highlight consensus votes in gold in the Recent changes -- such notices are not available on talk pages Consensus policy: Image votes ---- *Remove this portion: "Certain article talk-page votes, which may be held on a case-by-case basis to determine such particulars as an article's main infobox image" *Modify: "In order to overturn a previous consensus resolution, a renewed vote must be held with a voter participation equal to or greater than the original discussion. Note that this does not apply to modifications of a previous resolution, which is defined as any change to an existing policy that is not a straight repeal. Renewed votes to change an article's main infobox image are specifically not subject to this requirement."